Lunch Break
Lunch Break was a Philippine noontime variety show produced by MMG Entertainment Group Inc. and broadcast by IBC. The show is hosted by Ryan Agoncillo, Annabelle Rama and Joy Viado. The show premiered in November 4, 2000 broadcasts from Studio 3 as Lunch Break studios at IBC Studios in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. Lunch Break holds the record of being the longest-running noontime variety show on air in the history of local Philippine television. Hosts 'Main hosts' *Ryan Agoncillo (July 9, 2010-January 24, 2014) *Joy Viado (2000-2002, July 9, 2010-January, 2014) *Annabelle Rama (July 10, 2010-January 24, 2014) 'Co-hosts' *TJ Trinidad (Septemebr 29, 2012-January 24, 2014) *Nadia Montenegro (July 9, 2010-January 24 2014) *Carlos Agassi (July 9, 2010-January 24, 2014) *Bianca Manalo (September 29, 2012-January 24, 2014) *Bobby Yan (October 1, 2012-January 24, 2014) *Smokey Manaloto (July 9, 2010-January 24, 2014) *AJ Muhlach (July 27, 2013-January 24, 2014) *Josh Padilla (July 27, 2013-January 24, 2014) *Aki Torio (July 27, 2013-January 24, 2014) *Manilyn Reynes (July 27, 2013-January 24, 2014) *Alfred Vargas (July 27, 2013-January 24, 2014) 'Featuring' *Joy Cancio (Choreographer) (July 9, 2010-January 24, 2014) *DJ M.O.D. (July 9, 2010-October 3, 2014) *Lunch Break Dancers (2000-2003, July 9, 2010-January 24, 2014) *Lunch Break Gang (September 29, 2012-January 24, 2014) 'Former Hosts' *Bangs Garcia (July, 9, 2010-September 28, 2012) *Ya Chang (July 9, 2010-September 28, 2012) *Dang Cruz (2000-2003, July 9, 2010-September 28, 2012) *Leonard Obal (2000-2003) *Enrique Gil (2011-2013) *Earl Ignacio (2000-2002) *Yam Ledesma (2000-2003) *Hannah Villame (2000-2002) *Geraldine Roxas (2000-2002) *Michael Laygo (2000-2002) *Maribeth Bichara (2002-2003) *Melisa Henderson (2002-2003) *Jerome John Hughes (2002-2003) *Cody Moreno (2002-2003) *Lorraine Baretto (2002-2003) *Lara Fabregas (2002-2003) *Glydel Mercado (2002-2003) *Ronald Gan Ledesma (2000-2002) *Jojo Abellana (2000-2002) *Yoyoy Villame (2000-2002) *Ben Sagmit (2000-2002) *Patrick Ervin Mateo Jr. (2001-2003) *Niño Muhlach (2001-2003) *Natassia Nave (2001-2003) *Jacky Woo (2001-2003) *Everly Locsin (2002-2003) 'Directors' *JR Ledesma (2000-2003) *Danny Caparas (2010-January 24, 2014) About the show Lunch Break premiered on November 4, 2000, originally airing daily Mondays to Saturdays, from 12:00 nn to 1:30 pm, (Philippine Time) produced by MMG Entertainment Group Inc. and against to compete with Magandang Tanghali Bayan and Eat Bulaga! and its one of the reincarnation of IBC's past noontime variety shows like Noontime Showtime, Lovely Ness and Alas Dose sa 13. Original hosts were Leonard Obal, Earl Ignacio, Joy Viado ang Dang Cruz as the main hosts. The other hosts are Yam Ledesma, Hannah Villame, Geraldine Roxas, Michael Laygo, Ronald Gan Ledesma, Jojo Abellana and the team of Yoyoy Villame and Ben Sagmit; with JR Ledesma as director, Estella Ledesma as resident and Evelyn Mateo as MMG finance directress. Aside from the show, Alas Suerte, the noontime game show which airs on Monday to Friday before the show on IBC another produced by MMG Entertainment Group, Inc., hosted by Nanette Inventor will increase by P5,000 each day of the show. Niño Muhlach, Natassia Nave and Jacky Woohad also joined the show and Patrick Ervin Mateo Jr., a teenage star in latest addition among the co-host of the show in 2001. Jerome John Hughes, Cody Moreno, Everly Locsin, Lorraine Baretto, Glydel Mercado and DMZ-TV host Lara Fabregas are recently joined the main host Maribeth Bichara joined the co-host on 2002 when it was reformatted as Lunchbreak Muna. The show ended in December 12, 2003 and was replaced by It's Chowtime!. On July 9, 2010, after almost 7-year hiatus of airing, Lunch Break made a comeback and relaunched on July 9, 2010 at 11:30 am slot begin its new competition TV rating of Wowowee and Eat Bulaga!. The host were Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, Bangs Garcia, Jojo Alejar, Nicole Andersson and Smokey Manaloto as the main hosts of the show with Danny Caparas as director and their guest performers. The new theme song is composed by Lito Camo and performed by Lunch Break cast. On June 4, 2011,the show introduced the new segments. Bianca Maloles and Enrique Gil had added the main host on December 24, 2011. Bianca Manalo who came from ABS-CBN network, then joined the main host on December 31, 2011. Lunch Break also started doing out-of-town shows here in abroad during the same year to promote IBC's international channel Global IBC. As of June 30, 2012, Lunch Break begin with an extravagant opening sequence with Lunch Break host singing and dancing ever produced at the same time. Also, relaunched as LB Jeepney with a new mobile studio place right inside a 30-foot-long jeepney promises a rewarding journey where no passenger goes home empty-handed can play the game inside the mobile studio. Nadia Montenegro also later joined the co-hosts on September 29, 2012 with introduced a two new segments entitled Jeep Jeep Huray! and Ka-Gangnam Style on October 1. AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla and Aki Torio (collectively known as Whattaboys) together with actress Manilyn Reynes and Alfred Vargas joined the show as the main hosts on July 27, 2013. Segments 'Current segments' 'Ikaw ang Superstar (2013-2014)' This segment serves as an opening for the show. A singing contest to be discover the talents participated in by young students with a popstar, very much like the singing contest where the daily winners will be pitted against the weekly winners for competing the weekly finals, monthly finals and quarter finals like a singing superstars will get an Extreme Magic Sing. The homegrown winner will have the chance to compete with other 11 winners from IBC radio stations nationwide in the grand championship finals. The contestants in this competition are singing in musical instrument and accompaniment in a way helping recording companies of the production while the recording of songs in electric musical instruments like piano, gitars and organ. The contest is open to young Filipinos aged 15 to 25 years old to join the contest with voice and stage training, trophies, cash. The cash prizes of P1,000,000 million pesos and other fabulous prizes awaits the winner including a music recording deal contract with IBC Records and a talent management contract with Kapinoy Talent Center. 'Sayaw Kabataan (2011-2014)' Sayaw Kabataan which will display the dancing prowess of young contestants here the families share their talents in a group performance that has recently performed and his/her talent (Singing, Dancing, Acting, etc.). Up to ten bonus points are up for grabs in this round of the daily performance advance, depending on their average performance score. After three rounds, the most points in the end will win and advance to weekly, monthly will receive a cash prize and a limited edition Lunch Break T-shirt. 'Barangay Kapinoy (2013-2014)' A new segment on Saturday, called Barangay Kapinoy. This applies to the chosen barangay of the day. For it to quality, it first MUST be well-organized, clean and well to be included. Everyday a barangay is added to the list of "qualified" barangays, eventually summing up to more or less 13 barangays for the month. Otherwide, even just one violation of the requirements meant the disqualification of that barangay visit the location. AJ, Josh and Aki will then go to that winner's house. There, the host will congratulate the winning contestant, and will instantly be given the food of the day, courtesy of Coca-Cola and McDonalds. Usually two plates of dishes with a bowl of rise, a dessert, Coca-Cola products and McDonalds foods. They will also receive three appliances from Hanabishi and 1 sack of rice. During the holiday edition on October to December, the prizes given on the sewgment are a Noche Buena package, and groceries for the family. There the host will hand them an account, courtesy of PLDT telephones and Talk N' Text and Globe cellphones, containing a certain amount for the contestant to use. Before they go, AJ, Josh and Aki give their final cash prize that usually go from 13,000 to 30,000 pesos. On rare occasions, the final cash prize is greater than 30,000 pesos (e.g. a family where the husband was crippled by electrocution was awarded 50,000 pesos). After that, the Whattaboys will lay out numbers in the streets from 1-113, and all who wish to be eligible to win 10,000 pesos have to bring 13 plastic bottles, a product of one of their sponsors, and a speific thing that the hosts will ask then, then they will race to the numbers in under a minute. Winning 500 pesos each and additional 20,000 pesos total (P1,000 each). In the event of bad weather, the hosts will select a number of entries from the chosen barangay, and they will receive 10,000 pesos each from the hosts. After each month, the hosts choose three barangays who will win a special prize based on their rank, with the no.1 barangay winning the grand prize and the title of being a Barangay Kapnoy. This is a way of gratitude by the hosts for all barangays to follow, the winner being the best example of a well-disciplined community. This segment is done every week, from Mondays to Saturdays. Their location ranges nationwide, from different barangays and subdivisions across Metro Manila, all the way to provinces in Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao. There, they usually have their selected contestant registered the previous day, with a copy of their entries sent back to the studio to be drawn the next day. 'Jeep Jeep Huray! (2012-2014)' Every Monday to Friday, As LB Jeepney with a new mobile studio place right inside a 30-foot-long jeepney promises a rewarding journey where no passenger goes home empty-handed can play the game inside the colorful jeepney on wheels that lets three passengers play for cash and prizes. The game takes place right inside a 30-foot-long jeepney that also serves as the new mobile studio. Nadia Montenegro promises a rewarding journey where no passenger goes home empty-handed. The inaugural trip of LB Jeepney before go to the winner's house began at the IBC station in Broadcast City and ended at the IBC offices at the Legaspi Village in Makati City where a blessing ceremony was held for the Kapinoy Network’s unique mobile studio. The game has three levels — Green, Yellow and Red. In each level, contestants get eliminated but with take home cash and other prizes. Green level asks four general knowledge questions. The first two to fail to answer will be eliminated in the first round of questions, but will take home P1,000 in cash and minor prizes. 'Knock Knock Kumusta (2011-2014)' The wall clocks were given out to a lucky household member whose home was posted with a sticker as the final production number for the show. The game started with 50 players answering a series of multiple choice questions (A, B, C, or D), hoping to eliminate all others until one remains. The type of question involved the scientific names of plants, with at least two of the four choices noticeably joke answers. The winner of the elimination round then moves on to the jackpot round where he or she begins by choosing one of three bayong''s marked Lunch Break (for the show's title). Each bayong contain a concealed piece of cardboard on which is written what the contestant in playing for. There is a bargaining session when the host would offer cash (''pera) in exchange for the contestant abandoning the prize hidden in the bayong. Each offer, Ryan Agoncillo lead the crowd in asking Knock Knock Kumusta and the contestant declares his or her choice. The number of bargaining sessions vary from day to day, depending on the mood/emotional status of both the host and the contestant. The prizes in the bayong would range from nothing, to 1 million pesos, a house and lot, a living room showcase, an entertainment showcase, to fruits and vegetables. In its early days, the prize that was inside the chosen bayong was revealed to the audience during the sessions. Sometimes family members went to a TV inside the cafeteria at the IBC-13 studios to see what the prize was, then try to influence the crowd to beg for the contestant to take whatever was in the bayong. After this was discovered the TV was switched off during the round. 'Test Screan (2011-2014)' Every Saturdays, a segment with host Carlos Agassi where live studio audience will serve as an on-camera acting workshop will compete against the clock and complete three levels to win up to ₱60,000 with their IBC Administrative Services and Human Resources Department for would-be actors and actresses, young and old alike. In level one, they have three minutes to finish a challenge, and the contestant with the fastest time earns ₱20,000. In level two, contestants must perform a challenge related to knowledge and finish in two minutes. The fastest one will answer first and the slowest next. The contestant with the correct answer will earn ₱20,000. In level three, there will be one final challenge that has to be performed in one minute thirty seconds to win the final prize of ₱40,000. At the end of three levels, the contestant who has accumulated the most money in their bank will win the amount. Otherwise ₱5,000 as a consolation prize if cannot wins in any rounds. If in case a draw, in both teams will equally half the cash prize in any three rounds. Five random bystanders of the winning team will also win a Globe. 'Olympic Quiz Mo! (2011-2014)' Every Saturday, aims to instill in the youth the love for sports they give away to Globe, Talk 'N Text, Touch Mobile and Sun Cellular subscribers get a chance to play the sports game limits the time to 2 minutes. Each of game sports like basketball, boxing, football, baseball, golf, olympic game, motorcycle, billiards, racing, tennis, volleyball and many more to forms physical activity. Head to the sports round and receive a limited-edition Lunch Break t-shirt, the win the Jackpot prize of P60,000, plus their winning prize. 'Former segments' 'Commercial parodies (2011-2013)' Spoof a TV commercial parodies. These commercial parody and advertisements for spoofs. Lunch Break host with their speial guest stars are the mostly seen characters on the commercial spoofs in the advertisements parody. 'Dance Dance Revolution (2011-2013)' Played every Saturdays, they help and display the dance moves for the Konami dance music video games Dance Dance Revolution for the arcade game plays stand on a dance platform stage choose more music to play to if they receive a passing score and has the Dance Dance Revolution machine. DDR is the rhythm and dance genre in video games for the arcade. Hit colored arrows laid out in a cross with their feet to musical and visual cues. Players are judged by how well they time their dance to the patterns presented to them. There have been dozens of arcade-based releases across several countries and hundreds of home video game console releases, promoting a music library of original songs produced by Konami's in-house artists and an eclectic set of licensed music from many different genres. When the scrolling arrows overlap the stationary ones, the player must step on the corresponding arrows on the dance platform, and the player is given a judgment for their accuracy of every streaked notes from highest to lowest: Marvelous, Perfect, Great, Good, Almost, Miss. For instance, Freeze Arrows (introduced in DDRMAX) which is a long green arrow that must be held down until the tail of it reaches the Step Zone, that is given an "O.K.!" judgment if it succeed or "N.G." if fails to do so, or Shock Arrows (introduced in DDRX), walls of arrows with lightning effects which must be avoided, which are scored in the same way as Freezes (O.K./N.G.); if they are stepped on, a N.G. is awarded, the lifebar decreases, and the steps become hidden for a short period of time. Successfully hitting the arrows in time with the music fills the Dance Gauge, or life bar, while failure to do so drains it. If the Dance Gauge is fully depleted during gameplay, the player fails the song, usually resulting in a game over. Otherwise, the player is taken to the Results Screen, which rates the player's performance with a letter grade and a numerical score, among other statistics. The player may then be given a chance to play again, depending on the settings of the particular machine (the limit is usually 3-5 songs per game). Not only one-player mode, Dance Dance Revolution provides two-player mode (Versus Mode) and Double Mode, which is played by one player but using two pads. Versions also offer Unison/Couple Mode, in which two players must cooperate to play the song. 'Lets Do the Grocery (2011-2013)' Played weekdays, Lets Do the Grocery in the race against time and each other as they try to complete in 3 minutes the grocery list of the demanding Chabelita. This time pressure-driven portion of the show will definitely keep your heart rate up. There, the host Pat Natividad and Smokey Manaloto will congratulate instantly be given a variety of sponsors and also receive gift packs plus cash and gift checks. 'PVS: Panalo Videoke Showdown (2011-2013)' Every Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays, they will sing a specific song and will be judged by 5 judges who give a score from the range of 15-30 points, the one with the highest points, wins P25,000 while the other contestant wins P3,000, both with consolation prizes. Made up of 5 to 25 members battle out in a three-round competition daily for a chance to win the ₱1,000,000 grand finale prize. 'Ka-Gangnam Style (2012-2013)' Played every other Saturdays, three random by the standers from the daily location perform in a dance contest to PSY's two hit single Gangnam Style and Gentlemen. Each contestant dances a sample to the song tunes for the sixty seconds. At the end, all three contestants are dance at head-to-head in the showdown. The contestant chosen by the live audience's popularity wins ₱5,000. 'Singing Teenadyer (2011-2012)' Every Mondays to Fridays, Singing Teenadyer is a 15-minute singing contest with prize will participated in by young students like the singing stars where the daily winners will be pitted against the weekly winners for the monthly finals. The grand finals will be on September 29, 2012. 'HolyDay on Pasko Say (December 2012)' The fun holiday-themed games present contest that will challenge the mention gift items and Christmas song lyrics to their songs. 'Accostic Christmas Carol (December 2000)' Participated in by 3-6 members group using accostic instruments. 'Cash-Ko Na! (December 2011)' Played Tuesdays and Thursdays, and sponsored by Bench, the contestant who won in the game will choose from 11 box from A-E which contains different sizes of umbrellas extra small, small, medium, large, and extra large. after picking the umbrella the contestant will now have the chance to win up to P200,000 by collecting 200 peso bills inside a capsule for 60 seconds. While all of the studio audience will guess the amount of the money collected by the contestant by writing it on a board and the one who will get the nearest amount will take home the same amount of the collected money of the contestant. *Little Dream Boy 2001 (2001) *Cyberlook (2000-2003, 2010-2011) *Dance Dynamica (2001-2003) *Super Girlash (2000-2003, 2010-2011) *Pinoy Heartthrob (2000-2003, 2010-2012) *Charing Squad (2001-2003, 2010-2012) *Pretty Lady (Monday, Wednesday and Friday) (2000-2003, 2010-2011) *Glamour Mom (2001-2003) *Honda TODA King (2001-2002) *Christmas Wish Tree - kids participating (December 2000) *Loud & Proud (2001-2003) *Pasikatan (2000-2003, 2010-2011) *Little Darling (2001-2002) *Exotic Divas (2001-2003) *Beach Buddies (2001-2003) Special episodes 'Tours' *Roxas City (October 1, 2011) *Baguio City (October 22, 2011) *Cebu City (Decemebr 31, 2011) *Davao City (February 11, 2011) *Iloilo City (July 24, 2012) *Luneta Park (September 29, 2012) *Ongpin, Binondo Plaza and Binondo Church (Minor Basilica of San Lorenzo Ruiz) (February 9, 2013) *Makati City (Makati Park & Garden) (July 6, 2013) Controversies 'MTRCB suspension' Lunch Break host Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, TJ Trinidad and Nadia Montenegro gets the punk acts of jokes are got warnings from the Movie and Television Review and Classification Board (MTRCB). Eventuallly, the IBC Board of Directors management when the four main hosts was suspended by the MTRCB for 20 days. This was due to comments to fake of Smokey Manaloto against the studios will punch attacked, especially on police, heard live on July 22, 2013. IBC relieved Manaloto of his jury duty, the suspension was served against the 4 main host effective on August 16, 2013 to August 23, 2013. The suspension perior, however lasted only for 7 days after the Court of Appeals issed a 60-day temporary restraining order agaisn the MTRCB. The issuance of the order, and therefore the return of Lunch Break main hosts are Ryan, Joy, TJ and Nadia came back with a bang after their suspension was announced on August 24, 2013. Awards and Nominations 'Golden Screen Awards' *2014 Winner, Outstanding Male Host in A Musical/Variety Program (Ryan Agoncillo) *2014 Winner, Outstanding Female Host in A Musical/Variety Program (Annabelle Rama) *2014 Winner, Outstanding Variety Program 'Mabini Media Awards' *2014 Winner, Best Television Variety Program 'USTv Student Choice Awards' *9th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Best Variety Show Host) - Won (Ryan Agoncillo) *9th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Best Variety Show) - Won 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Variety Show Host) - Won (Ryan Agoncillo and Joy Viado) *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Variety Show) - Won 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2012 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Variety Show) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2013 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won *2012 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Favorite TV Programs) - Won *2011 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Favorite TV Programs) - Nominated 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Male TV Host) - Won (Ryan Agoncillo) *27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female TV Host) - Won (Joy Viado) *27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Variety Show) - Won *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Variety Show) - Won *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Variety Show Host) - Won (Ryan Agoncillo and Joy Viado) *25th PMPC Star Award For TV (Best Variety Show) - Nominated See also *Nostalgia Manila - 60's, 70's, 80's cartoons, tv shows, videos, retro pop culture: Lucky13 & Kulit Bulilit Photos 1978 *Government and Taxes: Weekend fun 19: Sic o Clock News *Ryan Agoncillo is now on noontime TV *Lunch Break - IBC-13 *IBC-13 Presents ‘Have a Tanghali’ Noontime Block *Lunch Break continues to introduce fresh to the noontime viewing on IBC *Cool IBC and iDMZ merch items now available! *Lunch Break celebrates Year 12! *Stars of Esperanza, 5 Girls and Daddy and Dear Heart drops by Lunch Break *Anja Aguilar celebrate their birthday on Lunch Break *Kung Hei Fat Choi with Lunch Break Chinese New Year Parade in Binondo this Saturday *Kapinoy Scriptwriting Contest *IBC field Lunch Break launches all-star noontime extravaganza *IBC-13 Celebrates 53rd Anniversary of PH Television with ‘Grand Kapinoy Weekend’ *On its 13th anniversary of Lunch Break - IBC-13 exec *‘Grand Kapinoy Weekend’ Draws Hundreds of Thousands of People *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External Links *Program Site *Lunch Break on Facebook *Lunch Break on Twitter *Lunch Break on Multiply Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine television series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2000 Philippine television series debuts Category:2003 Philipine television series Category:2010 Philippine television series debuts Category:2014 Philippine television series endings